Collision des Astres
by Mulurune
Summary: Oberyn Martell, PDG d'une entreprise de mariage, est un homme sans foi ni loi qui profite de la vie et des gens autour de lui. Koda Logan, informaticien de génie travaillant pour cette firme, cache le lourd secret d'être un hacker recherché par les autorités. Leur rencontre, un soir, dans l'ascenseur, va bouleverser leurs visions des choses, et leurs vies.


_Oberyn Martell est un personnage inspiré de celui éponyme dans GOT de G.R.R Martin._

 _Le personnage de Koda a pour apparence celle de Ben Barnes, et s'inspire un peu des rôles de ce dernier : Caspian, Logan, Dorian Gray ..._

 _N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review qui fait plaisir !_

* * *

« _Maybelle, veuillez prévenir nos clients que leurs commandes sont arrivées en avance. La demoiselle pourra venir essayer sa robe dès demain, afin de faire les retouches qui seront de rigueur._ »

L'assistante d'Oberyn hocha doucement la tête, murmura un _oui monsieur Martell_ , et sortit du bureau dans un bruit éclatant de talons sur le parquet brillant. Le PDG de _Martell Mariage Century, MMC,_ se leva de son fauteuil de cuir noir et, les mains dans le dos, observa la ville en-dessous de lui. Pleines de lumières dans le crépuscule de cette journée de Novembre, l'air sentait le froid vif et la neige prochaine. Il avait toujours préféré la chaleur de l'été, la bonne humeur estivale et les cocktails sur une plage aux rouge et vert d'un Noël de pacotille, à la brise froide et mordante ou aux glaces matinales. Il détestait avoir froid, cet homme venu du Sud, à la peau olivâtre et aux cheveux sombres, aussi noirs que la nuit de ses grands yeux. Oberyn était un bel homme, qui ne se refusait rien. Il avait monté son entreprise de mariage de luxe, et elle avait prit un envol incroyable dans une grande ville comme la sienne. Il était rapidement devenu riche, et le succès avait amené ses draps à se peupler de créatures, féminines, masculines, mais toutes disparaissaient au matin. Il refusait d'être la victime de rumeurs ou de la presse à scandale, mais bien entendu, cette dernière ne songeait pas à son avis. Il avait failli perdre son poste de PDG lorsqu'un esclandre avait éclaté : il aurait partagé plusieurs nuits avec l'une de ses clientes. Sa politique refusait ce genre de comportements, mais il avait su retourner la situation à son avantage, et à écraser les trois ou quatre petits malins qui avaient espéré le faire chanter ou le destituer de son joli trône de cristal. Et que la rumeur eut été basée sur une vérité n'était pas important.

Oberyn se servit un verre de whisky, depuis son bar privé, et s'occupa d'un peu de paperasse avant de réaliser qu'il était déjà plus de vingt heures. Il commençait à avoir faim, et commanda de la nourriture japonaise pour quand il rentrerait chez lui. Son bel appartement, au septième étage et dernier étage d'un building privé, prenait tout l'espace sous le toit dont il disposait également comme une gigantesque terrasse. Il s'éloigna dans les couloirs, en imaginant déjà sa soirée. Il en était à l'étape du bar, où il trouverait bien de la charmante compagnie, quand l'ascenseur fit l'agréable bruit de son arrivée. Il y pénétra en ignorant tout d'abord la silhouette déjà présente. Puis, peut-être par réflexe, il observa le reflet inconnu dans les grands miroirs. Il écarquilla un instant les yeux : l'homme était beau, d'une beauté assez ordinaire mais qui fonctionnait au premier coup d'oeil. Sombre, de cheveux et d'oeil, une peau veloutée, un menton orné de barbe broussailleuse. Il portait un sweat large de couleur bleu, avec une quelconque référence à une série ou à un film. Dans ses bras, un ordinateur portable très large, et dans sa main droite, quelques câbles et un disque dur. L'inconnu remarqua finalement qu'on l'observait, et après avoir froncé les sourcils, s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière pour s'adosser à la glace.

« _Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à cette heure-ci dans mon bâtiment ?_ » demanda doucement Oberyn, sans lâcher des yeux ce jeune homme étrange.

« _Je viens de finir de travailler, ça ne se voit pas ?_ » grogna l'autre, loin d'être admiratif - ou alors il n'avait pas compris l'allusion d'Oberyn à son bâtiment.

Le PDG eut un sourire carnassier et fit volte-face avec une rapidité foudroyante. Ils étaient presque de la même taille - le jeune homme lui volait quelques centimètres, et il détesta ça immédiatement. Oberyn flatta du bout des doigts les boutons de l'ascenseur.

« _Un peu de respect_ » ordonna t-il, la mine revêche, « _si vous travaillez réellement ici, je suis sûrement l'échelon le plus haut de votre hiérarchie. Peut-être devrais-je passer à l'étage informatique_ » fit-il d'une voix distante, songeuse. Il ne le ferait pas, bien entendu, mais même si il ne connaissait pas chaque recrue de son bâtiment, étant donné le nombre à plusieurs centaines, il se méfiait encore de ce jeune homme. N'était-il pas simplement un voleur, ou un espion ? La paranoïa s'enflammait avec l'alcool dans ses veines. Les joues rosies, Oberyn se rapprocha d'un pas conquérant.

« _Ouai ouai, si vous voulez_ » lâcha l'inconnu, mais Oberyn tendit une main pour saisir le badge à la poitrine de son salarié ; il ne s'empara que de tissu. Nul badge d'identification.

« _J'appelle la sécurité_ » et il appuya sur un bouton.

Allait-il être tué ici, dans cet ascenseur qui semblait ne pas vouloir atteindre le rez-de-chaussée ? Si on le blessait, ses gardes du corps ne pourraient qu'attendre devant les portes. Ils ne pouvaient pas apparaître par magie.

« _Dans ma poche_ » fit le brun, en roulant des yeux au ciel. Il fit rouler les câbles et le disque dur contre son torse, et pêcha dans ladite poche un badge d'accès plastifié. Oberyn y jeta un coup d'oeil. Koda. Koda Logan. Il fronça le nez.

« _Vous êtes le stéréotype du geek asocial à ce que je vois._ »

« _Je ne vous permets pas !_ »

« _Je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation pour émettre un jugement. J'irai dire deux mots à vos supérieurs directs demain. Nous allons devoir discuter de votre avenir et-_ »

Le dénommé Koda prit quand même le temps de poser délicatement l'ordinateur dans la pochette de son dos, ainsi que le disque dur. Les câbles tombèrent, alors qu'Oberyn voyait les étages défiler avec nervosité. Koda attrapa la belle chemise de soie blanche, et n'eut aucun mal à soulever le PDG. Serrant les dents de rage qu'on puisse oser le défier ainsi, Oberyn le frappa à la gorge, mais Koda faillit le mordre et il cessa de bouger, à quelques centimètres du sol, rendu impuissant par la poigne d'un simple informaticien.

« _Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai. Vous êtes un sombre connard. J'ai besoin de ce boulot, et parce que ma tête ne vous revient pas, un soir où j'ai fait des heures supp', vous allez tout foutre en l'air ? Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure._ »

Ils étaient proches. Beaucoup trop proches. Oberyn ressentit une bouffée d'excitation à être ainsi dominé ; il se sentit aussitôt coupable de ressentir une telle émotion. Cet homme se raillait de lui. Ses mains se saisirent des poings crispés sur son vêtement.

« _Lâchez-moi, tout de suite. Ou cela ira bien plus loin qu'un simple renvoi._ »

Il lut la peur, la compréhension dans le regard noir aux longs cils. Au moment où les portes s'ouvraient sur deux gardes du corps, Koda le lâcha, grommela et ramassa ses câbles, l'air gêné, perdu, colérique.

« _Un problème, m'sieur Martell ?_ »

Les deux gardes étaient déjà prêts à bondir sur Koda. L'un d'eux avait la main sur son arme de service ; le second était en posture de combat. Oberyn baissa les yeux sur l'informaticien ramassant ses câbles et il eut pitié d'un être aussi dépendant de son travail.

« _Plus maintenant. Allons-y. Koda, bonne soirée, et à demain._ »

La menace fit mouche ; dans les miroirs, il fit le jeune homme tressaillir et s'immobiliser. Puis les portes se fermèrent, coupant cette vision jouissive, et Oberyn oublia ce gosse. Sa soirée l'attendait.


End file.
